Spells
Mage Mage Spells Level 1 *'Balad' - Attack a single enemy with flames. *'Misama' - High probability of putting an enemy to sleep. *'Dioseed' - Displays the map of all floors in the current dungeon. Mage Spells Level 2 *'Balados' - Attack a row of enemies with fire. *'Glass' - Attack a single enemy with ice. *'Ramisama' - Has a chance of putting a row of enemies to sleep. *'Venom' - High probability of poisoning a single enemy. Mage Spells Level 3 *'Mabalad' - Attack a row of enemies with fire. *'Ziakal' - Attack a single enemy with lightning. *'Ravenom' - Has a high chance of poisoning a row of enemies. *'Robuti' - Raises a single enemy's AC by 7. Mage Spells Level 4 *'Maglass' - Attack row of enemies with ice. *'Stoma' - High probability of of petrifying a single enemy. *'Sosareo' - Lets your party float inside a dungeon. Mage Spells Level 5 *'Rabald' - Attack a row of enemies with fire. *'Argeiss' - Damage enemies with an earthquake. *'Hallobuti' - Raises all enemies' AC by 4. Mage Spells Level 6 *'Raglass' - Attack a row of enemies with ice. *'Zikakalad' - Attack a single enemy with lightning. *'Rastoma' - Has a chance of petrifying a row of enemies. Mage Spells Level 7 *'Enterook Mista' - Attacks all enemies with a non-elemental bomb. *'Diomente' - Moves the party to a place you've already been. *'Miracle' - Asks the Gods to raise a powerful miracle in exchange for one level. Cleric Cleric Spells Level 1 *'Feurua' - Recovers a small amount of HP fora single ally. *'Harias' - Blesses the whole party's weapons to attack ghosts and undead. *'Tashif' -High probability of silencing a single enemy. *'Erod' - Illuminates the dungeon to let you find hidden traps for a short time. Cleric Spells Level 2 *'Venom-Fei' - Recovers a single ally from poison. *'Latasif' - Has a chance of silencing a row of enemies. *'Hallobukan' - Lowers the entire party's AC by 3. Stackable. *'Zomperi' - Displays any dead adventurers on the current floor. Cleric Spells Level 3 *'Feirima' - Recovers a normal amount of HP for a single ally. *'Roodfei' - Recovers a single ally from paralysis. *'Eroma' - Illuminates the dungeon to let you find hidden traps for a limited time. Cleric Spells Level 4 *'Rafelima' - Recovers a small amount of HP for all allies. *'Mirror Eyes' - Recovers all allies from Sleep, Silence, Confusion, Charm, and Fear. *'Hallobukarm' - Lowers the entire party's AC by 2. Usable during adventures. *'Honey Restorer' - Return to the Castle. Forgotten once used. Cleric Spells Level 5 *'Sama Eyes' - Recovers all allies from all status ailments except Petrify, Death, and Turned to Ashes. *'Zefeifus' - High probability of instantly killing a single enemy. *'Robukand' - Makes a single ally's AC -20. *'Psi Drain' - Creates a barrier that can deflect a single Drain attack. Cleric Spells Level 6 *'Feireed' - Recovers all HP for a single ally and recovers all status ailments except Death and Turned to Ashes. *'Rizefus' - Normal probability of recovering a single ally from Death. *'Elnam' - Instantly kills a single -1 Demon. *'Psi Breath' - Creates a barrier that can dflect a single Breath attack. Cleric Spells Level 7 *'Immolarati' - Removes a set of percentage of all enemies' current HP in exchange for magic power. *'Rafeireed' - Recovers a normal amount of HP for all allies. *'Rezefeid' - Has a chance of recovering a single ally from Death or Turned to Ashes. *'Razefeis' - Has a chance of instantly killing a row of enemies. Alchemist Alchemist Spells Level 1 *'Pomedoon' - Breath attack. *'Rood' - Has a high probability of paralyzing a single enemy. *'Mahamaha' - Lets all party members escape from battle. *'Portal' - Identifies booby trapped chests. Alchemist Spells Level 2 *'Rarood' - Has a chance of paralyzing a row of enemies. *'Bulafei' - Hides a single ally removing him or her from the enemies' target list. *'Skorekh' - Raises the speed of all allies. Alchemist Spells Level 3 *'Karacha' - Has a high probability of confusing a single enemy. *'Orath' - Raises an ally's attack frequency by 1. Stackable. *'Lascorek' - Lowers all enemies' speed. Alchemist Spells Level 4 *'Makaracha' - Has a chance of confusing a row of enemies. *'Bifei' - Makes enemies concentrate attacks on a single ally. *'Yuniwa Coat' - Gives all allies the Infinite Range attribute. Alchemist Spells Level 5 *'Pinto' - Has a high probability of charming a single enemy. *'Rapoolfei' - Raises the magic resistance of all allies. *'Ramialf' - Returns all enemy and ally abilities changed during battle back to normal. *'Pendeku' - Returns all items broken in battle to their original states. Alchemist Spells Level 6 *'Rapinto' - Has a chance of charming a row of enemies. *'Rapidos' - Lowers all enemies' magic resistance. Stackable. *'Pendea Coat' - Destroys cursed items. Alchemist Spells Level 7 *'Zeo Nadar' - Attacks a single enemy with a rainbow of light. Damage increases in proportion to the number of spells used during battle. *'High Portal' - Safely removes traps from treasures chests. *'Protectorate' - Grants a special wish, but is forgotten after one use.